Revenge
by Darkly-Doomed
Summary: Probably would be considered porn without a plot...Haseo X Azure Kite. Haseo gets his "revenge" on Tri-Edge not Ovan... . Yaoi. See name order. It's rated M might be beyond M . Read warnings. Don't like it? Don't read it...


Author's Note: Oh. My. God. You have no idea how embarrassing it was for me to be writing this. I mean, it's a long lemon. -////- The first long lemon I've written. And this probably would be considered my first completed .hack fanfiction. Sorry the ending sucks. I'm sure that there will be a chapter where Azure Kite (Tri-Edge) gets his revenge. I hated calling him Tri-Edge. Twas such a mood breaker. Azure Kite is much better. Time for warnings and a disclaimer.

Warnings: This is a RAPE LEMON. AZURE KITE IS THE UKE. IT'S GOT GAY SEX, WRITTEN GRAPHICALLY. I'D RECOMMEND YOU TURN BACK BEFORE YOU'RE COMPLETELY TRAUMATIZED IF YOU DON'T GET WHAT I'M SAYING.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to .hack. Even if I claim I am the Terror of Death (this may be close to what would happen if I was ;D) Oh, and the dialogue at the beginning is taken word for word from the game. So this only starts to really be my story around just after it diverges from what really happened. You'll see what I mean.

Haseo walked down the narrow stone pathway. He hadn't been expecting a message from Ovan, who had mysteriously disappeared for six months. The man was a living mystery. Haseo called out to Ovan.

"It's been a long time, Haseo," Ovan said calmly, "Or maybe I should call you 'The Terror of Death'. You've gotten quite strong. A lot stronger than you were back then."

Haseo, in an annoyed tone, replied, "Well, I was forced to become stronger thanks to you. You…where have you been?"

"Haseo…always the reliable one…I knew I could count on you," Ovan said, walking back towards the warp point. Haseo turned to him angrily.

"When the Twilight Brigade broke up, why didn't you come then? What have you been doing the last six months?!"

"I was busy," Ovan simply replied. "It was such a small seed. I needed to find out what was growing inside. And there was only one way to find out. That's why I decided to raise it." Haseo continued to stare after Ovan, a look of confusion clear on his face.

"You raised it? What are you TALKING about, Ovan?" Haseo asked in an exasperated tone.

"I'm speaking figuratively," Ovan replied, sounding slightly peeved.

"When you suddenly disappeared we all just…why did you disappear like that?!" Images of Shino flashed through Haseo's mind. "After that…Shino…"

A great pause followed. Finally Ovan spoke. "Haseo, do you want to know about Tri-Edge?" Haseo looked up from the ground at Ovan.

"Wait, you know Tri-Edge?"

Ignoring Haseo's question, Ovan spoke. "Six months now, and Shino hasn't come back to The World since Tri-Edge killed her. Meanwhile the real life Shino is lying in a coma and no one seems to know the reason why. Tri-Edge…he is not a normal PK." His words were calm and even.

"So you knew about Shino," Haseo said quietly.

"Yesss," Ovan replied, "But that's all that I know. But if you were able to find Tri-Edge, you might learn something about Shino's coma. You may also learn more about what really happened that day. And if you were somehow able to defeat Tri-Edge…"

Haseo gasped. "Then maybe Shino would come out of the coma!"

"If my information is correct, he will be back today at the scene of the crime," Ovan said.

"The scene of the crime…you mean!"

"Delta Hidden Forbidden Holyground," Ovan gave as an answer. "The place where Shino was killed."

"The Hulle Granz Cathedral!" Haseo said with a psychotic grin, "Yes, finally! I'll get my chance! I swear I'll bring Shino back! I'll do it, Ovan!"

"Yes," Ovan said once more, "You and I. We're the only ones who could possibly bring her back."

"We're the only ones," Haseo echoed. Ovan began to walk away once more. "Ovan?!"

"I'll meet you at the Holyground," Ovan gave as an explanation. "There are some things...I must do," he said creepily before warping away.

The Terror of Death walked towards the great stone Cathedral. He pushed open the great wooden doors with a creak. The Cathedral was silent and bathed in the glow from the setting sun. Approaching the cuts in the podium in the area, Haseo was reminded of what had happened to Shino. A sharp note resonating in the air snapped him back to reality. Haseo looked around, almost frantic, before seeing the glowing blue orb drifting lazily through the air. He jumped back before the light grew and a figure shrouded in azure flame appeared.

"Tri-Edge?!" Haseo said, shocked. Tri-Edge took out his dual blades and walked towards Haseo slowly.

"You BASTARD!!!!" Haseo shouted before rushing forward and tackling Tri-Edge to the ground. The teal haired twin blade dropped his weapons from the impact. Haseo pinned Tri-Edge to the ground and looked down at him. "At long last…I can have my revenge!" With those words, Haseo leaned forward and kissed the boy.

Tri-Edge struggled to get out of Haseo's grip, break the kiss, do something about the situation he was in. Rather than helping, this just angered Haseo even more. He punched the zombie boy in the gut. Tri-Edge gasped for air. Haseo took this opportunity to shove his tongue roughly into the other's mouth. Tri-Edge bit down, but the only thing that got him was another painful punch. Haseo continued the kiss and then broke away for air.

Tri-Edge took this opportunity to continue his struggling, hoping to keep things from advancing. Haseo continued to hold the boy down, using one hand to hold his wrists above his head and then straddling him. The hand that wasn't busy set to work undoing the belts around Tri-Edge's neck. Once they were undone, Haseo took them and used them to firmly secure the teal haired boy's hands above his head (to one of the nearby bars of the fence separating the area with the podium from the rest of the Cathedral, if you must know).This did not keep Tri-Edge from struggling against the rogue, but it certainly made escape less likely.

Haseo grabbed the roughly stitched together fabric of the twin blade's shirt and ripped it off of him. He groaned when he found another layer of clothes, this time using one of his twin blades to slice through the blue material cleanly. He cut away the sleeves and Tri-Edge's gloves as best he could with the belt there.

Tri-Edge struggled even more frantically when he realized what was probably about to happen. He then gave a jerk as he felt Haseo's hot, wet tongue on his nipple. Haseo licked the nub until it stood straight up, one of his hands working on the other nipple. Tri-Edge gave a groan, trying his best to mask the pleasure Haseo was bringing him. Haseo bit down hard, eliciting a cry of pain. He then licked away the blood.

Growing bored of the chest, Haseo's tongue formed a wet trail down Tri-Edge's almost patchwork pale skin. His hands stayed, teasing his nipples as the rogue's tongue darted around the twin blade's belly button. Tri-Edge bit his lip, trying to keep from moaning (again). He let out a cry of alarm when the hands left his nipples and violently tore away his pants, which pooled at his feet. Haseo roughly grabbed the twin blade's length and began jerking him off. Tri-Edge let out a groan of pain mixed with pleasure. The other's actions were far too rough and he definitely didn't want this to happen, but he was still feeling the pleasure.

Soon Tri-Edge was fully erect and couldn't help but moan with every movement Haseo's hands made. He was close to completion when he felt Haseo's hands leave him. His eyes turned to the other boy, who was licking the pre cum off of his hand. The twin blade hoped this was all over, closed his eyes, and gave a final tug at the belts restraining him. They held tight, and he gave a groan of despair. Suddenly Tri-Edge felt a chill go up his spine as he heard Haseo fumbling with the fabric of his own pants. His eyes opened wide as he felt something that was _definitely_ not a finger or anything of the sort enter him. Tri-Edge let out a loud scream.

Ovan, meanwhile, had indeed kept his promise to meet Haseo at the Cathedral. He had walked up to the Cathedral doors, fully expecting to hear the sounds of fighting and clanging of weapons. Instead, he heard strange moans and groans coming from inside the Cathedral. Ovan pushed the doors open just a crack and peered inside. He couldn't take his eyes away from the sight inside, eyes widening when he realized what exactly the situation was.

The real life Haseo was shocked after thrusting into his foe. Surprisingly, he felt being consumed by that tight flesh in real life. You weren't supposed to feel anything in real life from the game. He gave a groan at not only what was on his screen but also what he was feeling.

Tri-Edge tried his best to push away from Haseo, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He had not been prepared in the slightest for this and was completely not ready. Haseo, consumed by the pleasure, pulled most of the way out and then thrust back in. Tri-Edge let out another scream as he felt himself tear from the abuse. Haseo repeated his previous action, getting another scream. The tears fell, and as Haseo continued the only comfort the twin blade got was from his own blood serving as a lubricant.

Haseo quickly brushed against Tri-Edge's sweet spot, getting a moan of pain and pleasure combined in response. He continued to aim for that spot, Tri-Edge now feeling a twisted form of pleasure with the intense pain. When Haseo took the twin blade in his hand and began to pump in time with his thrusts, which were becoming even more rough and wild, the pleasure slowly began to overwhelm the pain. With a jerk, Tri-Edge came. The even tighter sensation around Haseo led him to come with a moan (both in real life and the game), and fill Tri-Edge. The teal haired boy groaned at the sensation.

Haseo pulled out, seeming exhausted but satisfied with his revenge, and undid the belts around Tri-Edge's wrists. He began to walk away without a word when suddenly he was hit in the back with a data drain. Haseo collapsed to the ground, and just before blacking out, saw Ovan walk into the Cathedral.

Afterward Haseo had no memory of what he had done, knowing only that Tri-Edge data drained him. Tri-Edge, however, fully remembered.


End file.
